


When sparks fly

by Peachiecandlesandpie



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: (y/n) needs to pay attention, Confession, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Injury, Love Confessions, Mentions of Smut, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Sleepy Cuddles, Sparks, one or two curse words, readers an artist, you might be banned from the lab for a while, you need to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachiecandlesandpie/pseuds/Peachiecandlesandpie
Summary: With a mind filled of thoughts and ideas to put on paper, (Y/N) spends most of their time doodling their little secret crush for a certain tall glasses wearing mutated turtle instead of sleeping, only to be called down to the lair by the one and only Donatello himself for a helping hand an quality time.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Donatello (TMNT)/You
Kudos: 26





	When sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> Oy oy welcome and I hope you enjoy my first TMNT X Reader fanfic! I've read so many and wanted to try and give it a go myself, and hope that this tickles your fancy.

Oh sleep, such a wonderful thing wouldn't you say? To be able to lay your head down on your pillow to rest, and slip off into dream land for a short moment, in a world where you could be floating in air doing day to day chores such as grooming your pet lion who sleeps on the ceiling while it purrs in tune to a melody you heard over the radio earlier that morning on the way to work like its normal without think, 'How is this all possible right now? How am I floating? Where'd this lion come from' and so on. Oh such a wonderful thing it is. 

Too bad for you though, because sleep evades you like the pledge due to the itch to draw out your fantasy before it disappears like it was never there crawls throughout your being, sketching and erasing ever line until satisfied. Shading and adding some extra detail here, perfecting that one fold on the duvet covering a pair of what feels to you to be forbidden lovers melting into a tight, air lock embrace as if it would be the last contact with the other for eternity. A longing love of two very different souls who's worlds clash into something strange, yet comforting. One soul free to walk the streets in the light of day and walk in a endless crowd of their own kind, one forced to stick to the shadows of the night, leaping rooftop to rooftop to ensure their existence is kept concealed from preying eyes.

A longing sigh escapes your lips as you set you pencil down, turning you gaze from your private master piece of you and Donatello to the illuminated clock perched on your night stand, displaying the time of 4:30am into your dimly lit room. Damn..you work today from 8am to 3pm. The boys would be getting up soon to start morning training. Well, three of them most likely, Donnie was probably still up working on the truck like he has for past few nights after it received a beating of a lifetime in a face-off with the Foot at the docks from what Leo told you the last time you were down. A giggle erupts from your throat thinking about him; covered in oil no doubt while welding together the brothers battle trucks' exterior, possibly even an opened pack of pop-tarts close by. Part of you wonders if you should shot him a quick text, seeing if he's awake as you'd presume but deciding against it not wanting to wake him if he finally was getting the sleep he so badly needed, knowing well of his nasty habit of completely neglecting his bodies screaming to rest.

Your gaze moves out your window, the lights of Lower Manhattan allowing you to see your paper clear enough to draw at such an ungodly hour grabbing your attention for the time being as your thoughts race back to your more previous drawings. Some of them were of just random passers on the street going about their daily lives, one or two of just a few groupings of animals you'd seen in the park. But more than most they were of the boys; more specifically, Donatello. Some of him at different angles doing different things at his lab table or desk, gazing at his computer screens typing away while others are of him simply training or working on some new invention he brainstormed that afternoon. But slowly little by little, you began adding yourself into the picture; some drawings showing the events of your hang outs and adventures, and some a little more...sensual. Many sketches turned into simple shows of affection like a soft kiss or a hug, sharing a blanket on a cold winter evening or swimming to avoid the aggressive heat- others were what you'd imagine a heated make-out sessions with tall geek to be. The most recent although was the most sensual one yet; two bodies covered but bare otherwise of all clothing, clinging as close as physically possible as you could make it look while the pairs foreheads rested against each others. The process of creating such a drawing made your face turn a shade of red that would put Raphs' mask to shame.

After taking a moment to stretch before getting up in hopes that you'll be able to get an early start on the day, with or without sleep, a notification ping from your phone calls you from your thoughts, reaching to your nightstand to pick it up from its charge to examine the message displayed on its screen showing a text from Donnie, a smiling forming as you open the text reading it to yourself.

DonDon: Good morning, I hope you slept well! I know its probably to early for you to be up just yet but I wanted to ask if you wanted to come down later today?

Gosh he makes your heart flutter with even a simple text- he always sends you a 'Good morning' or 'Good night' and always makes a point to let you know your welcomed in the lair- whether it be to watch him and his brothers practice, accompany him while he works or just be there for company. That was one of the many reasons you'd fallen so hard for the teched out turtle, he seemed to want to be at your side as much as you wanted to be at his. One thing that ate at you though was there was the lingering feeling that maybe he might like you back, only for the fear of it just being that Donnie was just being friendly sets in to crush that hope when you subconsciously number out you insecurities before pondering that maybe...you weren't his type. Smile falling from your face your shake the thoughts from your mind and focus on sending your reply, getting a text back not even a minute later.

You: Sure! I got work today so I'll drop by later this afternoon if that's good. I'll bring some take out too for you guys- my treat! :)  
DonDon: No problem, you're welcomed anytime. And I'll let then guys know, just me a text when you're ready to come down and I'll come get you and the grate.  
You: Thanks D, will do! I'll talk to you soon?  
DonDon: Most definitively! :)

Long story short, work was absolute hell and you couldn't be anymore great full than you are now for being able to get off an hour early. After picking up some take out on your walk to the lair, you pulled out your phone to send Donatello a text to let him know you were on your way only to find it was dead- guess that's what you get for playing that one game during lunch. Sighing you venture you way to the lair yourself, walking quickly with a new hope of being able to surprise the boys with your earlier than expected arrival to be greeted with the sound of arguing. Ain’t that lovely?

~this is going to be really short sadly because I don’t want it to get deleted so bare with me please- a second chapter will be posted later though in due time~


End file.
